Obra de Arte
by XL Nozes
Summary: "Ela nunca pareceu bonita. Ela parecia uma... uma obra de arte. E obras de arte não eram feitas para serem bonitas, eram feitas para te fazerem sentir algo." Sobre os momentos em que Hermione Granger mudou a vida de Draco Malfoy. Alerta: a capa é uma obra da Marissa, que pode ser encontrada no DeviantArt como 3pica.
1. Chapter 1

**Sumário: **"Ela nunca pareceu bonita. Ela parecia uma... uma obra de arte. E obras de arte não eram feitas para serem bonitas, eram feitas para te fazerem sentir algo." Sobre os momentos em que Hermione Granger mudou a vida de Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, livros e filmes, não me pertence.

**Alerta: **Pós-Hogwarts. Ignora o epílogo.

Sempre achei que havia um pouco de Marx em Granger, por toda a movimentação que ela causou sobre os elfos. Não haveria personagem melhor para sofrer as consequências desse pequeno Marx que um Malfoy, alguém que na saga original parece fazer as coisas mais por obrigação que por convicção. Então, me aproveitei da brecha.

**Alerta2: **Não acho que a transformação do Malfoy seria rápida. E considero necessário argumentar cada passo. Por isso, existem trechos longos que podem ser cansativos. Achei-os necessários.

**Alerta3: **Tem um amigo meu que sempre diz que a verdadeira política se faz em uma mesa de bar. Ele não vai ver isso, mas essa história é para ele, o meu padrinho de militância, o cara que me fez acreditar que um mundo melhor é possível e que eu posso me envolver na sua construção (e que me ensinou o conceito de tática-dois, que a Hermione usa ao longo da história).

* * *

**Obra de Arte**

_por XLNozes_

_para Rafael_

* * *

_"Na arte só uma coisa importa: aquilo que não se pode explicar." - _BRAQUE, Georges

* * *

As paredes do Ministério eram as mesmas de sempre, os degraus não haviam mudado. Os frisos, os rangidos. Seus sapatos italianos, pressionando a madeira, polida há muito tempo.

Foi em uma curva.

Era para ser uma curva qualquer. A quina de uma parede, no corredor de salas de reuniões.

Pegou-os a ambos desprevenidos.

Com pressa, olhando para os próprios sapatos, os reflexos de anos em batalha os havia salvado de uma colisão imediata. Horas depois, ele juraria que suas roupas haviam chegado a tocar-se na altura do peito. Juraria que havia apenas surpresa nos olhos assustados dela, que o haviam observado por um segundo antes de se virarem para a parede.

Os reflexos haviam feito ambos jogarem-se em direção contrária à da colisão, um pé atrás preparado para equilibrar o baque da força excessiva. Sapatos italianos bem feitos tinham essa habilidade de atrito seguro contra o solo, mantendo-o estável e pronto para recomeçar a caminhada apressada.

Os sapatos femininos não tinham esse poder. Ou talvez fosse o salto alto.

O relevante é que, após o susto, viu como a mão direita dela buscava apoio da mesma quina que havia causado o seu encontro, enquanto a esquerda contentava-se em lançar-se em direção ao ar. Seu tornozelo esquerdo havia escorregado e dobrado para um lado impulsionando seu corpo em direção ao chão e à parede oposta a que havia causado a confusão.

No segundo seguinte, a mão esquerda dela havia sido puxada e, ao invés de seguir a trajetória pré-determinada, ela vinha em direção a ele. Utilizou sua mão esquerda para estabilizá-la, segurando a lateral do corpo feminino, percebendo só então que ele mesmo a havia puxado.

Uma pausa seguiu-se, enquanto ambos certificavam-se de que não haveria nenhuma queda. O pescoço dela deu um solavanco para trás e Draco repetiu o movimento com mais força, lançando-se na direção oposta e soltando qualquer contato físico entre os dois.

Ela fitou-o aos olhos.

Olhos não eram como em histórias, eles não eram janelas para a alma. Olhando nos orbes castanhos dela, ele não conseguia respostas. Os lábios masculinos se partiram, pensando mais que dizendo qualquer coisa que pudesse justificar ou encobrir o fato de que ele a havia largado como se tivesse se queimado. Ou como se sentisse nojo.

As comissuras dos olhos dela se enrugaram e as laterais dos lábios subiram levemente, como se ela tentasse um sorriso.

"Obrigada", ela disse, sem hesitação, acenando com a cabeça. A voz de uma liderança do Mundo Mágico, a voz de alguém que mudaria paradigmas.

Ele engoliu e imitou o movimento.

Sem outras palavras, a figura feminina passou pelo seu lado, indo na direção de onde ele viera.

Draco olhou por sobre o ombro direito.

A sensação incômoda de não saber o que ela havia pensado sobre o afastamento brusco dele. Justificativa lugar-comum seria o conjunto de preceitos que haviam guiado suas ações durante adolescência. Ela não tinha parâmetros para pensar outra coisa. E Draco não tinha justificativa para o que havia feito. Talvez, realmente, algo do nojo que ele sentia simplesmente nunca havia sumido. Entretanto, mais perturbador era pensar que, apesar de concluir isso, ainda assim, ela o havia sorrido e agradecido.

A súbita lembrança de que estava atrasado fê-lo voltar ao caminho.

Depois de 10 anos de formados, aquela era a primeira vez que havia tido qualquer tipo de contato com Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

**Considerando que tem outros 2 capítulos prontos, eu só preciso lembrar de postar.**

**See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, livros e filmes, não me pertence.

**Alerta: **Pós-Hogwarts. Ignora o epílogo.

* * *

**Obra de Arte**

_por XLNozes_

_para Rafael_

* * *

_"A arte sempre foi isto - interrogação pura, questão retórica sem a retórica - embora se diga que aparece pela realidade social." - _BECKETT, Samuel

Draco passou uma das folhas d'O Profeta e tomou um gole de café. Gostava de manhãs preguiçosas, de fazer seus próprios horários. Beliscou o croissant com recheio de chimia de framboesa.

Pulou a coluna de fofocas, murmurando indecências sobre os fofoqueiros. Passando as folhas discretamente mais devagar apenas para confirmar que seu nome não aparecia em nenhuma das chamadas antes de se acomodar contente com a sessão de finanças.

O artigo principal se tratava, aparentemente, de uma crítica à publicação do Departamento de Finanças, Regulação de Mercado e Administração (DeFiRMA). O autor, Marcus Flint desacreditava o Departamento pela inexperiência, sugerindo irresponsabilidade ao dizer que gastando esforço e dinheiro desta forma, eles não poderiam ser considerados aptos para a função. Questionava como o estudo poderia ter sido realizado em 5 anos (o próprio tempo de existência do DeFiRMA) e que os resultados demonstravam apenas uma economia que funcionava organizada pelo mercado, como era esperado, que havia funcionado bem por anos e que não havia sentido mudar algo que não estava estragado.

Isso pegou Draco desprevenido. Não havia ouvido falar da publicação e, assim, a retórica do autor o deixava ansioso para entender o que ele refutava tão veementemente.

Chamou sua coruja, pedindo por uma cópia da publicação. Em meia hora a ave voltou, com o pesado pacote. Draco surpreendeu-se ao descobrir que não havia taxa a ser paga.

A primeira parte consistia em uma detalhada explicação dos efeitos da guerra, da instabilidade econômica presenciada nas demais comunidades mágicas e da necessidade de rever a estrutura financeira tomada por eles. A segunda parte dissertava sobre o método utilizado, justificando cada um dos passos. Era uma parte extremamente detalhada e elaborada com muito cuidado. Por fim, os resultados. Eram páginas e páginas de números com as mais diversas informações. Era como se alguém houvesse dividido a população em setores censitários e detalhados os valores em bens e renda mensal per capita de cada grupo.

Draco piscou. Alguém havia feito realmente isso.

Ainda havia uma sessão apenas para empresas e pequenos negócios. Demonstrando quais indústrias estavam ligadas a quais grandes corporações, os índices de falência de pequenos empreendedores, as taxas de lucro de cada empresa e quanto era revertido em salário para os trabalhadores.

Após essa sequência de números, os gráficos.

Eram imagens que deveriam ajudar a interpretar os dados. Eles demonstravam de diversas formas uma concentração de renda em um volume populacional muito reduzido.

Ele voltou e releu o método, buscando falhas que pudessem desacreditar os resultados.

Impecável.

Releu os resultados, revisou na memória o que poderia refutá-los.

Percebeu então que havia largado o resto do jornal no chão, segurando apenas o caderno especial do DeFiRMA. Seu café estava frio, mas seu rosto subia de temperatura progressivamente.

Sentiu-se incômodo. Levantou-se da cadeira, o papel ainda em mãos. Deu uma volta inconsciente na mesa. Sentou-se. Pôs-se de pé novamente.

Aquilo poderia gerar uma greve. Aquilo _facilmente_ poderia gerar uma greve.

Voltou para os resultados, buscando os dados da Malfoy Corp. Engoliu. Nunca havia visto todos os valores de cada uma das indústrias juntos. Normalmente, o setor financeiro de cada uma apresentava relatórios e as decisões eram tomadas com base neles. Arrependeu-se de refugiar-se tanto no setor de poções e não se envolver mais com os números. Diretamente ao lado, os valores de salários e benefício. Seu empresário interior justificou dizendo que o dinheiro não poderia ser convertido em salários porque precisava ser reinvestido para se tornar mais empregos. Abaixo, a taxa de expansão, a quantidade de empregos criados. A taxa de lucro utilizado para isso. A taxa de lucro que ficava para a pequena cúpula de investidores e para ele.

O valor que um de seus funcionários recebia (com benefícios), diretamente ao lado do dele. Todas as condições de trabalho detalhadas, inclusive a expectativa de vida.

Malfoy largou o papel.

Secou o suor que havia se acumulado sobre o lábio superior.

Voltou para o final da publicação.

Havia-se feito uma média de quanto cada pessoa teria se o dinheiro de todos fosse dividido igualmente. Ao fim, a publicação convocava para discutir quê atitude tomar coletivamente, marcando pontos de discussão, datas e horas.

Draco tinha uma sensação estranha na língua. Não era bem raiva. Era um desconforto de quem tem um segredo sórdido colocado a público.

Horas depois, ele descobriria que haviam fornecido uma publicação para cada um dos seus funcionários. Horas depois ele sentiria uma raiva que nunca havia sentido em relação à Hermione Granger - criadora e atual chefe do DeFiRMA.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

**Então. Demora um pouco para realmente virar romance.**

**Tipo mais uns dois capítulos. Ou três. Ou quatro. Depende do que é considerado romance.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, livros e filmes, não me pertence.

**Alerta: **Pós-Hogwarts. Ignora o epílogo.

* * *

**Obra de Arte**

_por XLNozes_

_para Rafael_

* * *

_"A necessidade geral da arte é a necessidade racional que leva o homem a tomar consciência do mundo interior e exterior e a lazer um objeto no qual se reconheça a si próprio." - _HEGEL, Georg

* * *

No dia seguinte ao relatório do DeFiRMa, Malfoy havia convocado uma reunião de emergência, sabendo das possíveis reações dos demais componentes da mesa diretiva.

A Malfoy Corp. não era a única grande corporação do mundo bruxo, mas, certamente, com a composição que tinha, era a mais influente. As pessoas ali dentro tinham contatos arraigados no Ministério, em famílias detentoras de terras e grandes acionistas de outras empresas. Em poucas palavras, os componentes da Malfoy Corp. podiam tomar decisões que afetassem o mundo bruxo nos seus pontos principais.

A pauta do dia parecia preocupar mais a uns que a outros. Cícero Fergus, um sangue-sujo de aproximadamente 80 anos, parecia o mais ansioso com a situação. Todos sabiam que Fergus era novo, comparado aos nomes das famílias presentes, e que sua presença inicial ali dependia de sua influência nos Departamentos de Educação e Saúde. Malfoy observava enquanto Fergus argumentava sobre sua preocupação com as ações de Granger e em que acreditava que poderiam repercutir.

Segundo Cícero, Granger planejava leva-los todos à miséria.

Os componentes das famílias mais antigas o olhavam, céticos, parte duvidosos pela ideia infundada, parte duvidosos pelo seu sangue.

Fergus preocupava-se com a influência que Granger teria. Sabia que o Departamento de Educação era particularmente grato aos projetos que Granger iniciara lá e que seu poder no departamento era reforçado por Padma Patil. Também sabia que Patil era uma apoiadora externa do DeFiRMa. Afirmava que precisavam responder mais ferreamente às acusações e distribuir espiões nas indústrias para precisar a repercussão das informações.

Malfoy não acreditava na análise de Fergus. Apesar dos desacordos que tinha com Granger, o coração grifinório da mulher não seria capaz de levar ninguém à miséria intencionalmente – dizia-se. Ainda assim, estava curioso para saber os planos do DeFiRMa.

Havia ficado calado durante toda a apresentação. Era comum não ouvi-lo durante as reuniões de diretoria. Sua única fala costumava ser um consenso, um encerramento das discussões ou um encaminhamento para a pauta da discussão seguinte. Raramente vocalizava opiniões. De certa forma, raramente as tinha.

A saída abrupta de Lucius havia pegado a todos desprevenidos. Sua constância em acreditar na supremacia dos Malfoy havia feito-o confiar em ninguém. Assim, quando sua sentença havia sido decretada, Draco não tivera escolha além de assumir o papel do pai para defender os interesses seus e de sua mãe.

Ainda assim, o que o havia mantido calado não eram as suas inseguranças quanto às linhas de ação da corporação e quanto ao seu papel dentro da diretoria. Draco recusa-se em unir-se aos à chacota dos participantes que ignoravam a análise de Cícero em favor de fazer comentários a respeito de sua origem trouxa.

Malfoy estava cansado de falar sobre as diferenças entre sangue-puros e trouxas. Ter isso como tema de toda a sua adolescência havia sido suficiente para o resto da vida. Sim, sangue-puros eram melhores, mas não era isso que deveria determinar a verdade nas palavras de Cícero.

A verdade é que havia uma sensação que o acompanhava cada vez que o nome de Granger era citado. A mesma coisa que havia sentido aquele dia no corredor do Ministério. Algo sem nome. Meio sádico, meio curioso.

Sugeriu que eles acatassem a Fergus e mandassem os espiões.

Um dos diretores chegou a rir em voz alta, um segundo murmurou sobre a juventude de Malfoy e sobre a perda que Lucius significava à mesa diretora. Um terceiro observou-o por alguns segundos antes de pedir que ele continuasse a fala.

Draco sabia ser dramático. Os anos de dissimulação que o fizeram sobreviver à guerra e estar na atual posição não foram perdidos. Olhou os cinco homens mais influentes daquela mesa nos olhos, um por um, antes de dizer "Não quero ser aquele a se sentir responsável porque se preocupou de menos ou porque subestimou uma sangue-sujo. Se Granger realmente está planejando algo, é melhor sabermos antes que possa se efetivar."

Naquela mesma semana, havia recebido cartas de 3 diretores afirmando que haviam deslocado homens para realizar a espionagem.

Draco não lidava com os funcionários de perto. Dificilmente visitava o chão das fábricas e muito menos se esforçava para conhecê-los. Sua relação com a empresa se resumia a convocar reuniões de diretoria, ler relatórios e dar respostas evasivas. Agora, percebia a falha ao ver-se sem alguém que poderia agir como espião. A falta de conhecimento o preocupava mais que em outras situações. As falas da reunião reforçavam a sua angústia de que a avaliação dos demais diretores estivesse comprometida. Não queria depender das decisões de outras pessoas sobre a importância de uma informação.

Precisava de um plano.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

**Agradecimentos especiais à Aninha Malfoy, Francesa, Angel Tonks e Lady Malfoy pelos comentários :D**

**Este capítulo não existia, por isso a demora. Ele só foi escrito graças a uma infecção de garganta que durou dois dias. E a um processo de expectoração tão doloroso e sangrento (literalmente) que ganhei um atestado. Yay!**

**See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, livros e filmes, não me pertence.

**Alerta: **Pós-Hogwarts. Ignora o epílogo.

* * *

**Obra de Arte**

_por XLNozes_

_para Rafael_

* * *

_"Todo o segredo da arte é talvez saber ordenar as emoções desordenadas, mas ordená-las de tal modo que se faça sentir ainda melhor a desordem." - _RAMUZ, Charles

* * *

Luna Lovegood havia escrito um artigo no Quibbler. Isso, por si só, não era incomum. Incomum era a repercussão que tal artigo havia tido. Tratava-se de uma retórica ao artigo escrito n'O Profeta, sem citá-lo. Esmiuçava cada um dos argumentos de Flint e dava novos, dando explicações para os rumores que corriam sobre a publicação.

Em outras palavras, humilhava o outro autor, dando a entender que ele não tinha capacidade de interpretação suficiente para fazer uma análise à altura daquelas informações.

A publicação de Luna havia chegado em sua janela na segunda-feira.

As folhas amassados do Quibbler jaziam na sua mão direita, seguras firmes. À sua frente, uma pequena escada, que dava para o segundo andar, sobre uma loja. Subiu o corredor estreito e bateu à porta com mais ímpeto do que pretendia. Eram passadas 18h, mas os murmurinhos vindos do outro lado da porta indicavam que havia pessoas na sala. A porta abriu com um rangido, dando lugar a uma garota jovem, pele de um tom claro de marrom, olhos pretos e cachos que caiam por todos os lados.

Ao vê-lo, a garota endireitou a coluna e abriu a porta completamente, o queixo em riste.

"Em que posso ajudá-lo?", cumprimentou em uma voz estável.

"Preciso falar com o seu chefe."

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha bem delineada.

"Se o senhor se refere ao núcleo diretor do sindicato, eles estão ocupados em uma reunião agora".

"Não sei se você percebe com que—".

"Eu percebo, . Apenas não acredito que essa reunião deva ser interrompida. Inclusive, eu apreciaria se o senhor concordasse em marcar um horário para que eu possa voltar a acompanhar a reunião".

Draco sentiu o mesmo calor que lhe subira pelo rosto quando lera a publicação. Sem pensar, bateu a porta contra a parede, assustando a garota e passando reto por ela, em direção à única porta da saleta.

Abriu-a com menos força do que havia pensando em infligir.

À sua frente, sentados confortavelmente, com copos de cerveja amanteigada, estava o núcleo diretor do sindicato e diversas cópias do Quibler, idênticas a que ele carregava em mãos.

Uma das duas mulheres da sala falava. Pelas roupas, uma jovem trabalhadora.

"Mas pensem comigo. Se é um risco tão grande se manter investindo – e esse risco precisaria ser gigantesco para valer o lucro que se tem -, não seria mais viável que o Estado se responsabilizasse por todos os investimentos e pela administração? Pensem, todas as indústrias poderiam ser administradas como o sindicato, com eleições, sem que as pessoas parem de trabalhar no chão da fábrica, sabendo as condições cotidianas de vida, sem diferenças exorbitantes de trabalhos, cada um recebendo exatamente por aquilo que fez...".

A voz dela diminuiu à medida que percebia os olhares que lançavam por sobre os seus ombros. Virou-se então.

Ali, em jeans e camiseta muggles, com um copo em mãos, cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo, estava Hermione Granger.

"Malfoy", ela cumprimentou, um tom mais agudo que indicava algum grau de surpresa. Aquele mesmo dobrar de lábios do dia em que eles haviam se encontrado fez uma aparição. Ela olhou para o próprio copo antes de olhá-lo novamente, dessa vez, com sorriso mais similar à simpatia.

"Gostaria de se juntar a nós?", disse, estendendo-lhe uma cerveja.

Draco aproveitou a pausa deliberada para observá-la. Apesar da aparente surpresa, ela não demonstrava desconforto na presença dele. Acenou, a sobrancelha esquerda em uma expressão que ele esperava demonstrar incredulidade sobre as ações dela. Com a mesma calma que havia usado antes de responder, sentou-se em uma das três cadeiras vagas. Não sabia dizer se três pessoas faltavam ou se havia sido apenas uma coincidência.

Seus olhos voltaram-se para ela quando se viu acomodado. Granger o observava com um ar de satisfação que o perturbava. Não havia ingenuidade na escolha dele em aceitar a oferta. Parte sua queria saber do que se tratava a reunião, parte queria disputar com o que quer que a chefe do DeFiRMA estivesse falando.

"Onde eu estava mesmo?", ela perguntou, voltando a olhar para os demais participantes.

"Vejamos...", a voz veio do fundo da sala, onde a garota que o havia recepcionado estava. O olhar escuro dela o encarava sem pudores, a face irradiando desgosto. "Nós conversamos sobre a função da mercadoria como célula base dentro do nosso sistema de produção. Tudo é mercadoria. Beleza, saúde, comida."

Ela se afastou a parede, onde se encostava, e caminhou lentamente em direção ao círculo. "Falamos de _valor, _de como ele representa a quantidade de trabalho humano – do _nosso_ trabalho.", seus braços cruzaram-se em frente ao peito e o queixo dela subiu, apesar de, nessa posição, estar mais alta que todos na sala.

"Falamos do preço e como ele é determinado. Falamos como algumas pessoas utilizam dinheiro para comprar mercadoria, adicionam trabalho e, consequentemente, valor a ela e a vendem por um preço maior do que eles gastaram.", ela parou em frente à cadeira vaga mais próxima à Granger, mas recusou-se a sentar. Os orbes escuros dela não haviam desviado.

"Falamos como nem todos tem o dinheiro inicial para comprar essa mercadoria. E que são obrigados a vender a sua própria força de trabalho. Falamos como a pessoa com mais dinheiro se utiliza do trabalho daquele que o vende. Como ele paga um valor inferior ao que valor adicionado à mercadoria. Como a _pessoa com dinheiro_", abaixou o tronco sutilmente para que não houvesse dúvidas de a quem ela se referia, "se utiliza desse poder inicial para lucrar em cima do trabalho dos outros".

Alguns minutos de silêncio se fizeram antes de ela cair pesadamente sobre a cadeira e lançar um sorriso para Granger.

"E foi isso que conversamos até agora!", concluiu, como uma aluna bem aplicada.

Hermione riu antes de pegar a cerveja mais próxima e encher o copo da garota. "Ficou feliz em saber que eu tinha a dua atenção. Concorda com o que falamos?"

Os cachos dela moveram-se enquanto a jovem virava um grande gole da bebida.

"Não poderia concordar mais".

"E vocês, o que acham?"

Assim, ela voltou a atenção para o grupo.

Draco observou-as a ambas. Granger havia acabado de tirar o foco de ódio dele, o que abria uma brecha para que ele falasse, mais que isso, ela havia reorganizado a reunião para instigar a participação de todos.

Sorriu mentalmente, a participação dele, inclusive.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

**Francesa, sua fofa :D**

**See ya!**


	5. NA

Não, isso não é um capítulo.

Odeio quando fazem isso e é meio humilhante ter de fazê-lo.

Eu sou a pessoa mais desastrada do mundo. Eu perco o equilíbrio parada sobre as duas pernas. Eu tropeço sentada. Eu me chuto quando ando. Eu me bato (e bato dos outros) quando me mexo.

Eu sou um desastre ambulante.

O ser desastrado aqui deixou o notebook cair. A sorte é que a queda dele foi amortecida pelo pendrive que estava conectado nele. O azar é que todas as histórias estavam no pendrive.

Todas.

Tinha uma terminada, de 20 capítulos, que não planejava publicar.

Faltava uma cena para termina o último capítulo de A Isca.

Faltava 1/3 do próximo capítulo de Malfoy's Curse.

Tinha 5 capítulos de Obra de Arte prontos, esperando revisão.

Mais toda a versão em espanhol dela.

E todas as outras histórias iniciadas e terminadas e anotações feitas para futuras.

Se alguém souber fazer milagres tecnológicos, aceito-os. A quem interessar, a capinha foi destruída e a placa entortou.

Passarei por um período de luto antes de saber se consigo pensar sobre as histórias de novo.

Até lá (ou não), grata às que acompanharam o processo até então.

See ya.


End file.
